


A VERY Important Tradition

by JustAboveInsanity



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, One Shot, it takes place a year after that fic and does not contain spoilers, this fic takes place in the same au as silver crosses and burning coffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAboveInsanity/pseuds/JustAboveInsanity
Summary: Violentine one-shot; Louis just really wanted to trick or treat with his friends.





	A VERY Important Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I... haven't had the motivation to work on Silver Crosses and Burning Coffins. I mean I did, but I have to be alone/relatively alone to write, and I was at a friend's house, so that didn't end up happening.  
> I wrote this one-shot, set in the same AU, to make up for it!
> 
> It doesn't contain any (real) spoilers for previous, or upcoming, chapters of SCABC, and it isn't really necessary to read that fic to understand this one. Just note that this is an AU where magical/mythical creatures exist.
> 
> This fic is also a year into the future from SCABC, for anyone who's currently reading that fic.

“ _Please_ , Clem!”

Clementine pinched the bridge of her nose, a low growl of irritation rumbling in her throat. She opened one amber eye and shot Louis a pointed glare, followed by a grimace that bared her fangs. For a moment, she was tempted to just slam the door shut in his face.

“Absolutely not you hellion. I already told you, I have plans and-”

The werewolf was cut off by a pair of arms looping around her waist from behind, blonde hair brushing across her cheek as Violet rested her chin on her shoulder.

“Hey, Lou. What’s up?”

The rougarou grinned, eyes lighting up with a tragically familiar glint- the glint of mischief. Clementine bit back a groan.

“Hello, sunshine! Oh, wait,” he frowned, looking confused while the vampire simply rolled her eyes.

“Save the pet names for your next girlfriend. Unless you’ve already made a move on that hand of yours?”

Clementine couldn’t hold back her laugh at that one, trying not to accidentally shake her girlfriend off as she lurched forward a bit. Louis let out an indignant _“hey!”_ while crossing his arms, a feigned hurt crossing his features.

“Don’t give me that look, mutt. You woke me up with all the loud pleading and whining.” Violet stuck her tongue out at the man and removed her hands, much to Clementine’s displeasure. “So, I will repeat. What’s up?”

Clementine opened her mouth to answer, but Louis cut her off, leaning into the house with a hopeful grin.

“It’s Halloween!”

“Yeah, no shit. What about it?” The vampire crossed her arms with a frown, leaning up against the wall while giving her girlfriend a questioning look. Clementine just shook her head, looking irritated.

“ _Aaaaand_ ! That means it’s your first Halloween with _us_!” Clementine once again started to reply, ready to correct Louis on that inaccuracy, but visibly sagged as he shot her a glare. “Well, planned Halloween with us. Last year doesn’t count, since Fido here just up and dragged you out of the woods like some sort of bone she buried.”

“That’s completely inaccurate and you know it,” the brunette growled, giving a huff as she crossed her arms.

Louis just waved off the comment, turning his attention back to Violet. “ _Anyway_ , so, as I was trying to suggest to the big bad wolf here,” he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, pointedly ignoring the scoff that followed. “We should go trick or treating!”

Violet stared at him blankly for a few moments, blinking before narrowing her eyes. “What’s trick or treating again?”

“ _This!_ _This_ is why we have to go! It’s such an important experience, Vi, you _deserve_ to have it.” He grabbed onto her shoulders and lightly shook, eyes wide and begging, vaguely reminding the blonde of a puppy.

“Louis, for the seventh time today. We. Already. _Have_ . **_Plans_ **!” Clementine threw her hands up, exasperated. Violet sent her a small smile, biting back a laugh at the werewolf’s frustration.

“Come on! Just one hour, _please_!”

He turned and dropped to his knees, hands clasped together and raised to his chest.

“Can’t you just buy discount candy tomorrow like everyone else? Even if we did have time, _which we don’t_ ,” she quickly tacked on, noticing how excited he seemed to get. “What makes you think anyone would give us candy?”

“It’s Violet’s first Halloween! They have to give us candy! It’s, like, a law!”

Clementine crossed her arms, frowning down at her friend. “And how are you going to explain this being her first Halloween to a bunch of humans, Louis? Please, enlighten me.”

She was already so, so tired of this conversation. He’d blown up her phone at just past four in the morning to suggest it, then continued bombarding her every couple of hours after, until she just stopped responding altogether. She was beginning to regret allowing him the time to realize he could just bother her directly about it.

Louis turned pensive, humming as his hands fell down to his lap. Suddenly, he sprang up, oozing with glee at whatever resolution he had come to.

“We don’t have to tell any humans anything! What if we just take, oh, thirty minutes out of those plans of yours,” he began, shushing Clementine with a pointed look before she could interrupt. “And we trick or treat at one house! We get you and Vi last second costumes, then we trick or treat at the Garcias’!”

The werewolf looked away from Louis, eyes narrowed. She was really tired of arguing with him about this, and it seemed like a pretty suitable middle ground. She shifted her gaze over to Violet, who had simply been observing the interaction with a vague look of interest.

“I have to admit, it’s not… entirely idiotic,” she supplied, catching Violet’s attention. At the vampire’s nod she continued, tilting her head slightly to the side. “Do you want to? I mean, we can push stuff back a little if you’re up for it. But it really isn’t as big of a deal as Louis seems to think.”

They both ignored another indignant huff from Louis, stifling their laughter. Violet took a moment to think it over before nodding, pushing herself off the wall and returning to her usual slouch.

“It’s only thirty minutes. Plus, if we go to visit them, I can take another crack at figuring out what Kate is. Sure you guys can’t give me any hints on that?”

The other two simply shook their heads, Louis sporting an excited grin. “Nope, no can do on that. I don’t think anyone but Javi actually knows what she is, and that’s saying something.”

“Seriously? Not even David knows?”

They both shook their heads again.

Clementine turned to Louis with a defeated sigh, a hand once again on the door. “Alright, Lou. We’ll throw stuff together here. I’ll text you when we’re ready.”

Before he could say anything in reply, Clementine shut the door, shaking her head. She could hear his muffled laugh from the other side of the door as he walked away, shouting a quick goodbye before he got out of range.

Violet slipped forward now that the door was closed again, wrapping her arms around Clementine’s waist and burrowing her face into the other girl’s collarbone. Clementine’s chest rumbled with her laughter, eyes taking on a happy shine as she ran her hand through the vampire’s short blonde hair.

“Come on, dork. We’ve got some costumes to throw together now; you can be clingy once we’ve got them sorted out.”

Violet gave a low whine before pulling back, pouting. Clementine grinned, her heart doing a small somersault at the adorable expression. She swooped down for a quick kiss, a fuzzy warmth buzzing beneath her skin when she pulled back to see Violet grinning as well.

 _Maybe costumes can wait a few more minutes,_ Clementine thought with a hum, suddenly sweeping her girlfriend up into her arms. The costumes weren’t nearly as important as kissing her precious little vampire breathless, after all.


End file.
